


Пульс

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини R—NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Life And Death Manipulation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Верховный Лидер сталкивается с неожиданной проблемой, когда наведывается в гости к генералу Хаксу.





	Пульс

Каждый шаг тяжестью расходится по палубе. Звонкое эхо оповещает о его приближении намного раньше, чем камеры успевают зафиксировать движущуюся по туннелям полумертвого корабля черную фигуру. Воздух гремит от звука шагов, и, едва заслышав их, члены команды, зазевавшиеся на пути Верховного Лидера, спешат свернуть в ближайший коридор или вжимаются в стены. Крысы, стремящиеся укрыться в своих норах, абсолютно неспособные понять, насколько бесполезны их усилия.

Он не слышит звуков, почти не видит коридоров. Он бы свободно двигался в полной темноте, ведомый лишь невидимыми потоками Силы, если бы холодный искусственный свет, реагируя на сигнал от детектора движения, не выхватывал из тьмы очередной отрезок пути. Он не знает, в какой именно момент мир перестал быть для него материальным. Не знает, когда привычные физические ощущения оказались почти полностью вытеснены другими, ранее знакомыми, но требующими дополнительных усилий, а теперь — просто поглотившими его с головой. Не знает, когда именно белки глаз заволокло ониксовой чернотой.

Но сейчас в нем внезапной вспышкой прорывались прежние, человеческие желания, и он, послушный зову, устремился сквозь ватный туман к слабым всполохам энергии где-то на другом конце корабля.

Сила пульсирует паутиной бесплотных нитей, ведет его, и, через два этажа и восемь поворотов, он останавливается перед автоматической дверью. Вскидывает руку, не слышит скрежета, с которым сминаются дюрасталевые лепестки двери, будто они сделаны из фольги. Шагает внутрь, усилием воли заставляет себя человеческим зрением вглядеться в фигуру на кровати.

Человек сидит, болезненно выпрямив спину, сжав до побелевших костяшек лежащие на коленях руки. Смотрит исподлобья прямо перед собой, будто не замечая незваного гостя, но по тому, как судорожно из неплотно сомкнутых губ в холодный воздух вырываются облачка пара, можно понять, что это не так.

—

Завороженный аритмичным сиянием Силы, Верховный лидер замирает, и в этот миг лицо мужчины искажается гримасой — но Рен уже не видит ни губ, вибрирующих словами, ни рук, взметнувшихся в умоляющем жесте. Он не слышит звука разбивающегося о стену за его спиной датапада, звука рвущейся под действием Силы одежды, звука прогнувшейся под тяжестью двух тел кровати. Он ведет руками снизу вверх вдоль худого торса, ощущая, как натянутая на решетку костей кожа покрывается мурашками вслед за его движениями.

Глухие толчки из глубины груди бьют бешеный ритм в его правую ладонь, пульсирующая тьма окутывает все плотнее, пока он резко протискивается между сведенных, напряженных до дрожи ног. Он охватывает своей большой ладонью хрупкие запястья, не видя, но чувствуя, как сжались в кулаки руки изможденного человека, будто он всерьез способен оказать сопротивление. Медленно высвобождается из одежды, и холодная пряжка ремня царапает мягкую обнаженную кожу на контрастно белеющем во тьме бедре распростертого перед ним тела.

Он свободной рукой проводит по покрывшейся испариной коже, подушечками пальцев обводит кольцо сжавшихся мышц, заставляя мужчину вздрогнуть. Его тело давно готово высвободить накопившееся возбуждение, и все же он не столько следует инстинкту, сколько совершает привычные действия когда-то заученного ритуала, пока толкает, тянет и ерзает пальцами в глубине нежной беззащитной плоти. Туман силовых нитей обволакивает все плотнее, глуша звуки, когда он наконец врывается внутрь чужого тела. Темный овал широко раскрытого в беззвучном крике рта на светлом пятне лица — туман гудит единственной навязчивой нотой.

Расфокусированное зрение не позволяет увидеть, как с каждой фрикцией все больше багровеют от чужой крови его собственные бедра, но внутренним взором он все ярче и ярче ощущает ритмично вздрагивающие нити Силы, пронзающие пространство, тянущиеся к нему, как к пауку в центре паутины. Чужие жизни и энергия оплетают его со всех сторон, давая смысл существованию, миллиардами пляшущих цветных пятен окутывая его сознание…

Почти растворившись в бесконечно длившемся потоке наслаждения, он совсем не заметил, когда именно перестало биться в конвульсиях бледное худое тело и как давно — пульсировать кровоточащая плоть, в которую он все еще продолжал жадно вбиваться.

—

Что его жертва больше не жмурится и не косится в сторону, а смотрит прямо на него стеклянными неподвижными глазами, Рен осознал совершенно внезапно — и замер, опершись руками о чужие колени, всматриваясь в застывший и отчего-то пугающий взгляд.

— Хакс, — выдохнул он, не столько призывая к вниманию, сколько констатируя, что успешно вспомнил его имя, но в ответ не получил ничего, кроме абсолютной тишины.

— Хакс?.. — неуверенно повторил он, не сводя завороженного взгляда с вдруг оказавшегося неожиданно расслабленным и отрешенным лица, черты которого смягчились — только застывшие глаза все еще блестели невыплаканной влагой.

Клубки нитей, озарявших его сознание мгновение назад, таяли на глазах, низвергая Рена из мягкого сумрака бесконечного силового поля в комнату, тускло освещенную одной-единственной лампой, свет которой то колебался, то подмигивал, то совсем затухал, заставляя силуэты их с Хаксом фигур растворяться в абсолютной темноте. 

Взгляд Рена снова скользнул к лицу Хакса, такому отрешенному, что, если бы не пряди волос, в беспорядке прилипшие к вспотевшему лбу, то можно было бы подумать, что он просто о чем-то замечтался.

Рен больше не ощущал в Силе ничего, кроме одинокой, самой близкой нити, разодранной на части и неумолимо быстро затухающей. Реальные же ощущения вдруг навалились на его тело и сознание: треск мигающей лампы, влажная липкость на бедрах, твердые колени Хакса под ладонями, обтянутые нежной, казавшейся серой в полутьме комнаты кожей. Глаза Рена забегали; он, что-то решая, чуть сжал подрагивающие руки — и вдруг кинулся вперед, почти бессознательно прижимаясь ртом к приоткрытым губам и с силой выдыхая в них воздух.

Один, два, три… Рен ощутил едва уловимое дуновение на своей щеке, но прежде чем он успел обрадоваться, понял, что это было его же дыхание, вырвавшееся через нос Хакса, так и не достигшее его нутра. Нить мигнула и исчезла, и руки Рена задрожали сильнее. Он сжал одной из них ноздри Хакса, продолжая выдыхать ему в рот, другой неуверенно надавил на грудь там, где раньше ощущал толчки из грудной клетки.

Раз, два, три, толчок. Рен подсознательно подстраивался под ритм моргавшей полуслепой лампы, прижимаясь к мягким, еще теплым губам, не ощущая ничего, кроме кукольной покорности лежавшего под ним человеческого тела. Рен задышал чаще, чувствуя, как его охватывает паника, как он все глубже проваливается в уродливую реальность. Его собственное дыхание сбилось и стало хриплым, когда он недостаточно сильно прижался своими губами к губам Хакса, и его выдох вылетел между ними в холод комнаты едва видимым облаком пара.

Голова Хакса то безвольно свешивалась, то запрокидывалась назад, пока Рен, почти рыча, толкал его грудь, поставив одну ладонь на другую, в отчаянии прикладывая все больше силы. Он не столько услышал, сколько ощутил, как треснуло ребро под его руками.

По позвоночнику Рена прошел ток, к горлу подступила тошнота. Он отшатнулся от тела, но взгляд его как магнитом тянуло к Хаксу. Глаза пекло откуда-то изнутри. Рен и сам не понимал, почему сейчас так реагировал — он убивал и ранее, куда более страшно и жестоко, но всегда — по собственной безжалостной воле.

Он задрожал: не то от нервного возбуждения, не то от влажного холода, царившего вокруг. С труб, идущих по потолку, сорвалась крупная капля конденсата и упала Хаксу на переносицу, скатилась к глазу, смешиваясь с замершими на длинных светлых ресницах слезами. Рена передернуло.

Он закрыл глаза, судорожно и глубоко вздохнул и вытянул вперед руку со слегка разведенными пальцами. Ему потребовалась вся сосредоточенность: пальцы нервно подрагивали, пропуская через себя токи Силы, стараясь ухватить их, повлиять на материю так деликатно, как только было возможно.

Затаив дыхание, закусив губы, ощущая в собственной груди глухие медленные удары, он потянулся к Хаксу, не физически, но через Силу нащупывал, проникая через кожу, мышцы, решетку ребер внутрь, туда, где покоилось остановившееся сердце. Почти ощущая его форму, Рен осторожно сжал дрожащие пальцы. С его лба катились капли пота; он старался абстрагироваться и не думать о том, что одним неверным движением может раздавить сердце, и тогда, тогда…

Рен зажмурился и расслабил пальцы. Снова сжал. Снова расслабил. Следуя за глухими ударами собственного пульса, барабанящего в висках, он сжимал и расслаблял, пока не ощутил вдруг толчок — слабый, едва уловимый, но явно исходящий не от него. За ним последовал еще и еще один, и Рен почувствовал через Силу, как сердце слабо затрепыхалось в его руке.

—

Нитей Силы нет. Обычными человеческими чувствами Кайло смутно улавливает очертания полупустой комнаты и распластавшегося на смятой постели тощего обнаженного тела с обрывками одежды возле ступней и измазанными кровью бедрами.

Кайло сидит на противоположном краю кровати, впившись зубами в среднюю фалангу указательного пальца, не сводя глаз с трепещущих ресниц Хакса, из-под которых по вискам куда-то за уши скатываются крупные слезы. Хакс дышит. Тройной вдох, пауза, паром расходящийся в холодном воздухе выдох со стоном. Снова. И снова, и снова.

Кайло приподнимает голову и встречается взглядом с собственным отражением в блестящей металлической окантовке, идущей по спинке кровати. Его темные большие глаза — обычные, человеческие и тоже заплаканные. Он и не заметил…

Кайло замирает на секунду, а после срывается и бежит, бежит прочь. Эхо еще долго разносит по темным коридорам звук его шагов.


End file.
